This disclosure relates to a catalyst that is designed for increased catalytic activity in systems such as life support systems.
Catalysts are generally known and used in a variety of different industries, such as energy processing, air purification, chemical production, biology and even food processing. Typically, the catalyst is designed for the intended end use. For instance, the catalyst is designed to be durable in the use environment and achieve a desired level of catalytic activity with the target reactants. For some end uses, the catalyst is a supported catalyst that includes support particles and a catalytic material that is applied onto the support particles.